Alabasta bath house
by kyouko68
Summary: Takes place after the defeat of crocodile when the crew gets R&R in King Cobra's palace in Alabarna. The hot spring scene. Lemons. ZoLu


**Alabasta Bath House**

"Wooooo!"

We all walked into a giant luxurious bath house. It had lions with water coming out of it's mouth and everything!

"This is the palace's best bath. It's usually used in the rainy season." King Cobra noted.

"Cool." Sanji said.

"Luxury! Luxury!" Usopp chanted. Usopp and Luffy race towards the water, nothing covering there bear bottoms.

"I will be the first!" cried Usopp.

"I no I will!" said Luffy. Then they both simultaneously slipped and fell backwards on the hard tile floors.

"You guys still happy?" Sanji said.

I, on the other hand was sitting and helping Chopperclaen the sand out of his fur. At least I bother to put a towel on instead of letting it all hang out like what Usopp and Luffy are doing.

This is actually the first time Luffy and the others fully naked before. I was slightly relieved that their manhoods aren't as big as mine.(Not that I was looking…) As I watched Luffy and Usopp mindlessly play in the water, the king spoke up.

That was the best meal I've ever had." Cobra referred to dinner earlier. "I thought of a quiet and tidy meal, but wherever you all are it would turn into a party." He laughed. My attention was turned back to the two idiots as I heard my name being called.

"Hey! Zoro! Look, we're training!" Luffy and Usopp said as they stood under the waterfall pretending to meditate.

"What training?" I sweat dropped at there idiocy. No matter how hard I try, whenever I look at Luffy my eyes always gravitate towards his lower regions. It was only with Luffy, no one else. I could avoid looking at there junks. Luffy was normal sized, that's all I gotta say.

"Hey, where's the girls bath? Eh? Eh?" Sanji asked Igaram sleazily.

"As if I'd tell you princess Vivi is there!" Igaram snapped.

"It's over that wall!" Cobra uncharacteristically pointed proudly at the tall wall that apparently separates this bath and the women's bath.

"Your majesty! You crook!" Igaram accused.

"Whoa, where are your manners?" Usopp said suddenly getting interested from the new findings. Luffy shrugged following Usopp looking unsure of what's going on.

Everyone except for me, climbed up to watch the girls bathe. I rolled my eyes as they were all being a bunch of slime balls. Well, all except Luffy. I doubt he even knows what he's looking at. I climbed into the water feeling my muscles relax soothingly.

I heard Nami's voice, then suddenly everyone double over, streams of blood leaving there noses. It was kind of surprising when I saw Luffy also with a massive nose bleed. He was probably just coping what he was seeing from the others.

"Mellorine~" I heard Sanji sing.

"Thank you all." Cobra said as he recovered sitting cross legged.

"Perverted old man." Everyone said.

"I wasn't talking about that!" he protested. "I'm talking about the country." He bowed his head to us.

"Hey, hey, is it alright for you to do this as a king?" I asked in confusion.

"Cobra, your majesty. This is a big matter! Kings shouldn't bow there heads." Igaram warned.

"Igaram, status exists if you wear your clothes. But here in the bath, there is no naked king. I'm thinking as a father with a citizens heart." He announced. "So thank you. Thank you everyone."

Luffy smiled widely at this. I had to give the old man his props. It's really unlikely for a king to bow his head. Especially to a bunch of pirates like us. Though we did save there kingdom. That's got to be something.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy interrupted my thoughts as he jumped into the water along with me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why are you still wearing a towel?" He grabbed the cloth around my waist. "Cut lose a little!" he yanked, but I had a good hold on it.

"No way, I'd prefer to keep my towel!" I protested.

"Come on, we're all guys here!"

"Why do you care?"

Luffy successfully claimed my towel.

"Yes!"

"You happy, now that you've taken my last shred of dignity!" I hid myself in the water.

"It's not that bad, see!" Luffy stood up with his hands on his hips, proudly showing his birthday suit.

"Dude, come on man! It's like, right in my face!" I shield my eyes. He bent down.

"Now you stand up!" he pulled on my arms.

"No!"

"Stand~" he whined.

"_No_!"

"Please!"

Why was he so intent on making me stand up? I don't want everyone seeing my business!

"Fine, happy!" I gave in and stood up. Luffy looked directly at my privacy. His eyes slightly widened and a blush spread on his cheeks.

"Wow Zoro, your-"

"Can I sit now!" I didn't wait for an answer as I sat back into the water trying to ignore the looks he was giving me.

"I'll join you." He said

"Whatever." I sighed. I closed my eyes and tried to meditate. Then I felt a finger on my face.

"Are you sleeping Zoro?" Luffy poked my face again.

"I'm trying to relax!" I snapped. Luffy flinched. I felt slightly bad.

"That's all you had to say, sheesh…" he pouted.

"Don't you have Usopp to play with or something?" I asked softening my voice.

"I want to be with you right now, Zoro." He said. I felt heat rise to my face, but I blamed it on the steam.

"Yeah well, just be quiet." I muttered.

"Ok." We sat in silence. Hopefully when everyone starts leaving, he'd go as well. But he stayed where he was.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" I asked not bothering to open my eyes.

"I'm not leaving until you leave." He said. Despite his words I knew he was getting bored. There was no way Luffy could stay still this long.

I herd Luffy move. _Is he finally leaving_? I thought practically.

Then I felt his hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see that he was straddling my waist. His cheeks were flustered a deep red color.

"Luffy?" I was about to ask what he was doing when he smashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened and my hands flew up to his shoulders pushing him back.

"What the hell do you think you doing?" I demanded.

"Zoro, I want you…" he almost whined. I've gotta say, hey did look pretty damn cute, blushing like that. His bottom lip poked out in a pout.

"No Luffy we cant do this." I said knowing what he had in mind. Half of me wanted to do it too, but where's the love in a situation like this?

"I'll make you change your mind!" he said as he grabbed my cock and started stroking me.

"_What the fuck_?" I jumped. I couldn't help but buck my hips slightly into his hand. "Luffy, s-stop!" I grabbed his wrists and pushed him up against the wall of the bath.

He stared up at me, eyes filled with a mix of surprise and lust. Hi face was still adorably flushed which made me want to eat him up.

I looked down at his soft pink lips, as I couldn't take it any more. I kissed him desperately not caring about anything other than him right now. I let go of his wrists. He wrapped his arms around my neck, combing his fingers through my hair.

I ran a tongue along his glossy lips wanting entrance which he gladly accepted. I invaded his mouth greedily erring moans of happiness from the boy. I got a bit more excited.

I moved to kiss and nip at his neck. I felt a shiver go through him. My hands roamed his body all over, tweaking a nipple every so often. Luffy arched his back with pleasure.

I took this chance to grab his cock and began to stroke. Luffy's breath hitched as I did this. He was already pretty hard and the hot water made it worse.

I looked at his face, it was filled with lust and love.

"Do you love me?" he asked breathlessly as I didn't stop stroking him.

"Yes, I love you so much." I leaned down to peck him on the lips.

"Ahh! I'm gonna…hhaah!" he came, spilling it on my hand and in the water. I kissed him deeper this time exploring the new territory in his mouth.

"Zoro hurry…take me!" he spread his legs wide open begging for entry. I gues since we're in water and he's rubber, I don't think he needs preparation.

I positioned myself at his entrance, then thrusting into him full force. Luffy threw his head back in ecstacy. I gave him some time to adjust before pulling out almost all the way then slammed back into him. His back arched perfectly as I hit his prostate dead on.

"Oh Zoro! Ahh…!" he dug his nails into my back hard enough to blood, but I didn't care at the moment. My movement became stronger and faster. Luffy's back hit the wall with each thrust.

The bath house was filled with sounds moans and gasps and the intoxicating sound of skin slapping against skin.

I felt myself nearing. I pumped Luffy's cock along with my rhythm. The sensation of Luffy's wet shuttering body underneath me was too much to bear. I felt the walls of Luffy's cavern close around my cock as he came on the both of us screaming my name.

I was also on edge as I also came into him. I stayed in him as we recovered from the sexual high.

"How was that?" I asked finally

"Your still in me…" Luffy said. I pulled out of him and sat next to hit in the water.

"We should go." I said reluctantly. "The others are probably wondering where we are." Luffy didn't answer. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he were sleeping. I nudged him a bit. "Luffy, the crew's waiting for us."

"Let them wait…" He rolled over, resting his face on my chest.

"Luffy…"

"I cant move~" he whined. "Carry me."

"Yes, Captain." I sighed as I obeyed lifting him onto my back.

"Hey Zoro."

"Yeah?"

"I love you!" I had to smile at that. "I cant wait to tell everyone!" the smile was gone.

"Take it easy there." I sighed.


End file.
